


Stolen Moments

by LittleMissDreamHeart



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles has feelings, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mansion Fic, basically this is kissing and feelings, references to sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDreamHeart/pseuds/LittleMissDreamHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the time at the Mansion in X-Men First Class.</p><p>Between training and preparing to stop World War 3, Charles and Erik steal some time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

The rain was falling in relentless sheets outside the library window. A rumble of distant thunder sounded, but it was of no concern to the two men lying on the sofa. Charles was curled next to Erik, who was silently reading a book. Charles had his eyes closed, listening as the words filtered through the other man’s mind. He enjoyed listening to Erik’s mental voice reading as much as when he read out loud.

Charles shifted his arm, any longer in that position and it would fall asleep. He draped it across Erik’s chest and pressed his face into the other man’s neck. Erik smelled of sweat from training, herbs from the pasta he’d made for lunch that day, and a scent that was solely Erik’s that was akin to the coppery smell on someone’s hands when they handle pennies for an extended period of time.

Erik tilted his head to press a kiss against Charles’ temple, but kept his eyes on the book he was reading. Charles hummed in contentment, both out loud and in Erik’s head.

‘How long do you think we’ve got?’

Charles didn’t open his eyes. ‘I’d say another hour. Moira should be able to handle them.’ There was a loud but distant thump somewhere below them. Charles opened his eyes and sighed. ‘Alright, maybe half an hour.’

Erik let the book drop to the floor and rolled so that he was on top of Charles. ‘Well then, we should make the most of what time we have, shouldn’t we?’

A playful bite to his lip made Charles gasp, giving Erik full access to his lover’s mouth. They kissed open-mouthed, drawing light moans out of each other. Charles slid his legs so that Erik lay between them. He held Erik’s head in place with a hand tangled in the other man’s hair, kissing and licking at those firm, strong lips. Charles tilted his hips and Erik broke off the kiss with a groan at the slight pressure.

‘We definitely don’t have time for _that._ ’ Erik’s voice was low and husky, but his smile was wide. Charles chuckled and kissed him slowly, too slowly for Erik’s liking.

 Charles broke off the kiss. ‘You could consider it a preview for tonight.’ He leaned up and lightly took Erik’s earlobe in his teeth. Then he reached out with his powers to project a few of his ideas for later into Erik’s mind.

Erik froze as images flashed through his mind. Him spread out naked on the bed as Charles kissed down his body. Charles with his head thrown back as he yells his pleasure. The two of them, entangled and rocking in rhythm with Erik’s thrusts. Hands. Flesh. Lips. Smooth legs wrapped around his waist with surprising strength.

He groaned and looked down at the faux innocent look on Charles’ face. ‘Yes. Oh God, yes.’ He crashed their mouths together, pressing their bodies as close as possible. Charles responded enthusiastically, kissing and pushing back with just as much feeling.

Suddenly Erik broke off and just stared down at Charles in his happily dishevelled state.

‘What is it, my friend?’

‘I’m wondering what I could ever have done to deserve you.’

Charles laughed and pulled Erik in for a slow, sweet kiss. ‘You don’t have to do anything to deserve this, Erik,’ he said when they’d parted. ‘You are an amazing, brave, passionate, strong, beautiful man, and there is no one else in this entire world I would rather be with.’

Erik shook his head. ‘No, you’re too good for me Charles, you’re.......you’re everything.’

Charles was about to open his mouth to protest, but another thump from downstairs, louder this time, broke the moment. Charles sighed. ‘I suppose we should go save Moira. But don’t think I’m letting you get out of this so easy, my friend. Chess after dinner?’

Erik untangled himself and stood up. ‘Of course. I wouldn’t dream of turning you down for chess, especially when I nearly beat you last time.’

‘Nearly. Just nearly.’ Charles finished fussing with his hair and led the way to the door. Before opening the door he turned and pulled Erik down into one final kiss. ‘For later,’ Charles whispered against Erik’s lips.

Erik smiled softly and nodded. ‘For later.’

He slipped his arm around Charles’ waist and opened the door with a wave of his hand. It was time to join the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be super busy in October and likely won't be able to update either of my series any time soon, but this little idea came along and I thought would be a nice little thing until I could get writing fics regularly again.


End file.
